


Happy Pills

by pent_is_a_hoe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pent_is_a_hoe/pseuds/pent_is_a_hoe
Summary: David has been feeling rather down lately, and then lately becomes regularly, and then it becomes depression. Then .. Thoughts.. Will he be able to stop these thoughts?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,, this is my first Camp Camp fanfic, and my first fanfic I'm general so,, yeah

Today was a normal day at Camp Campbell, Max being a piece of shit to David along with Neil and Nikki, The campers being a handful, Gwen giving less of a shit about David and work. The poor guy just wanted everyone to be happy, but on the inside he knew nobody's happy.. Not even himself. But he still tried. " .. " the amber hair male sighed and climbed into his bed later that night, after putting all the campers to sleep and changing into PJ's, even though they where just a tank top and some other shorts. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed once morem his eyes hurt. His mouth felt dry. He himself felt.. Numb. He just chuckled to himself. " numb once again huh.. Just great.. " he knew he shouldn't be taking his pills until tomorrow morning like he normally would, but he decided just to take two, dry-downing them. " that tasted horrible.. " he just jumped intinbed ready for the next day.

 

The next morning came with a loud shout. " David get you're fUCKING ASS UP! " Gwen yelled at him. He jumped up and rubbed his eyes. " AH! S-SORRY GWEN!! " he grabbed his pills and took two, just to get his happy self going. He ran out after putting his signature uniform on and smiled. " Goooooood morning Campbell Campers!! " his response where groans from everyone. " ..... " silence. He just kept smiling. " okay so, Gwen, whaaaat activities do we have planned for today? " the female just groaned and threw the clipboard at him. ' fine fuck you too.. ' he thought when a slight frown. " we have swimming, yay? " he wanted to see if anyone would be excited. Nope. " you know what? How about you guys do what ever you'd like!! " that's when he got a cheer. " YES DAVID ISN'T BEING COMPLETELY USELESSSS!! " Max yelled. That.. Kinda hurt the counselor, but brushed it off. 

 

Today is gonna be a long day


	2. Deep feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets some bad feelings ohoh

As the day went on David began to feel.. Rather low. The kids where extremely happy not doing his activities and Gwen got to stay in her cabin doing nothing but watching Trash T.V. " .. Hey Gwen? Could you come help me? Space Kid got stuck in a whole bunch of.. I don't even know.. " he asked walking into the cabin. Gwen glared at him. " uhm, you said I can have the day off. " He looked down. " oh uh.. Yeah.. Sorry for bothering you I guess.. "

 

With that he walked back out, and dealt with Space Kid all by himself. Out if the blue Max threw mud at David. " WHAT THE F- " he inhaled and counted to ten. " what was that for Max? " he ask sighing. " I'm just having fun David ! " Max chuckled darkly. " well how about you not throw stuff at me please? " he asked kindly. " suck a dick. " Max walked off and David soon began to whimper. ' stop being a suck.. Stop stop stop stop STOP! ' he thought. But he couldn't stop. Part of his mind was telling him to stay happy, and the other... Was well.. Making him feel absolutely terrible.

' useless.. Useless.. Nobody.. God damn loser.. Nobody wants you.. Nobody NEEDS you! ' then he broke down crying. " God damnit! " he ran to his cabin and locked himself in. " God damnit god damnit god fucking damnit! " he laud on his bed soobing, and after a half an hour, he fell asleep.


	3. He can't FUCKING do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's starting to lose it. He's starting to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't get to making chapter three sooner!! Its just.. School and ahhhhgh

The redhead woke up, with a headache, and eyes that stung. He got up and walked to the bathroom, feeling empty. He loomed at himself in the mirror and noticed how much depression was actually taking over. It was taking over his mind.. Body.. Everything, so quickly. The man sighed and grabbed his pills, dry downing two. " Hopefully today will be better.. "

 

But it wasn't. The campers where so much to handle, Gwen wasn't doing shit, Max taunting David again. All these things where making David feel worse and worse and worse. Soon.. Depression took over his control, now he's just letting the kids do whatever. Letting Gwen be shit to him, letting Max be a jerk off. He didn't care anymore.

 

He'd just go cry himself to sleep Like every night, wishing somebody was there for him. Wishing somebody cared enough about him and His health. Wishing he had a friend or a loved one. But he knew nobody cared. He had no more loved ones. They all abandoned him. He had bo friends. Everyone thought he was weird. Poor guy was hurting himself now. It was when Max slapped him and called him a worthless piece of shit. 

 

He had ran to the counselors bathroom and broke a shaving bladez and didn't hesitate to start ripping apart his wrists. He could t take the pain anymore. He was LOSING it. 

" Fuck fuck FUCK! GOD DAMN IT ! " he cried and wanted to scream. But all that came out was a whimper. " I can't do this anymore.. "


	4. cutting

Four A M. Four A M in the morning David woke up at. Well no shit, sleep was usually hard for him, with depression taking over no doubt it got worse. He never slept, and when he did, he'd just wake up early in the morning. Poor guy. The counselor tried to go back to sleep. That didn't work. He decided to tire himself out with a book, didn't work. He then sighed and got up, walking into the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

" God.. Look at you... So fucking gross. Bags under your goddamn eyes, haven't showered in four days. Haven't eaten. But hey, why should you're pathetic ass deserve to eat when you're worth nothing in this god forsaken world? Yeah. That's right. You're not important. " he whispered, looking into the eyes of his own reflection in the mirror. Soon he saw tears. " No. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry !! " Sadly that didnt help, and he started to cry. " Why was I born? Why? Why am I not important. Why am I such a fucking worthless piece of shit??! " he had his arms wrapped around himself. 

He was cold. He wanted to be warm. But that wouldn't happen. He grit his teeth as he got up and searched for a shaver. Once he found one, he broke it, grabbing the blade and looking at his arm smiling. " such a fuck up.. A mistake.. " he kept self degrading as he began to slice up his arm. Then the next. He was finished about in ten minutes. Cuts, cuts, and more cuts where now scarred on his arm. " pathetic piece of fucking shit.. " he smiled and cleaned up, and then wrapped his arms in bandages. " No one will wonder why I have bandages.. They don't even care.. " with that, he left back to bed And actually fell asleep.


	5. Hatious (a/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm,, just read

Hey Guys, author here, I am so sorry that I haven’t been updating ehah ... I’m not gonna be updating for a while. BUT I WILL BE BACK!! After the New Years!!! Thank you Andy I hope you understand ❤️ 


	6. Suicidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s beginning to wanna kill himself.. someone’s gotta help him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I am BACK BABY!!

David sighed. He didn’t go out to help witch activities anymore.. not that anybody cares though. The just let him stay in his cabin with his thoughts there to haunt him.. torture him. Painful and horrible things went through his mind. Self harm.. self loathing. Even thoughts about suicide. He couldn’t do it... he really couldn’t do it anymore. So he just isolated himself. Away from everyone. Who would care about him? He is annoying.. weird.. too loud too hyper ! Too childish not man enough he told himself. “ your just not worth it.. your not worth anything David... “ he whispered to himself. 

 

Gwen had been worried for David. He’d never come out of the cabin he’d never come out to eat.. he did have the... the positivity she loved... what happened to him..? She sighed. “ he’s probably not feeling well.. “ Gwen may never show it.. but she cares about him. A lot. 

 

That night David began to have more thought about killing himself... and even started to plan everything for his suicide... god zdavis.. what happened to you...?


End file.
